


Digits

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [56]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Not quite a one night stand





	Digits

You cringe at what feels like searing knife driving through your temples; your head must have grown in your sleep as it feels ten pounds heavier now. When you let out a low, agonizing moan, you receive an aggravated grunt from a body beside you; you keep from screaming in fear of it worsening your headache but find the nude form behind you with wide eyes.

“What?” He mumbles, reaching to the bedside table with closed eyes and fumbling with a phone, “You couldn’t remember your phone number so you gave me your phone.”

 _The fuck._ You give a feeble attempt to grab your phone as he immediately stops you, rolls over, and prevents any questions with a deep kiss; once he’s been reassured by another moan that you will keep your mouth shut, his blue eyes sparkle with the announcement, “Name’s Jon Moxley, wanna discuss breakfast?”


End file.
